


A Great Day For A Royal Wedding

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [35]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bickering, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Royal Wedding, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy and Spock are joined by Kirk as they prepare to watch a royal wedding live.





	A Great Day For A Royal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> For all my British friends who are celebrating the royal wedding of Prince Harry and his lovely lady Meghan Markle. The world owns them now, so thanks for sharing. We love the Royals, also.

"Whatja watching, guys?" Jim Kirk asked when he came across Spock and McCoy huddled over a television screen in the day room.

"What else?" McCoy answered absently. "The second in line to the British crown is getting married today. The ceremony should be starting any time now."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that was today," Kirk said as he sat down with a cup of coffee and a couple of doughnuts.

"You? Forgetting something romantic?" McCoy scoffed. "Although you're probably not interested unless it would be your own marriage."

"I don't know about that. I'm a romantic at heart."

"I can't argue with you about that. Except that it involves more than your heart."

Kirk grinned. "I get all parts of me involved when it comes to lovin,' Bones."

"Don't I know it." He glanced at Kirk's food. "Eating kinda light there, aren't you?" McCoy growled. "Or are you just off your feed today?"

"Supper's just a couple of hours away."

"I know. That's why you don't see Spock and me having anything more than diet sodas."

"Those things will kill you!" Kirk roared.

"And I suppose that all of the food that you're continually stuffing in won't?"

"I'm putting up a barricade around it, Bones."

"Now, that's an original reason to have a spare tire around your middle." He sat up. "Oh, look, the ceremony is about to start!"

"Who is getting married again, Spock?" Kirk asked.

"The great-grandson of George VII, one of the most beloved monarchs in English history. His winning personality and availability to almost anyone made him quite popular. He worked for great social reforms which touched people on all social levels. The royal couple honored him by being engaged on the anniversary of his birth in July. Now they are marrying on the two hundredth anniversary of his own wedding."

"They'll probably name their first son after him, also," Kirk quipped with a grin.

Spock took Kirk's statement at face value. "I expect that they will do that very thing, Captain."

"Will you two stop your chattering?" McCoy interrupted. "The organ music is starting."

"Great day for a royal wedding, that's all that I can say," Kirk mumbled as he took a large bite of doughnut.

"That it is, Captain," Spock answered. "That it is, indeed. Why it is almost as wonderful as the day that Leonard and I married."

"Don't go comparing us to royalty," McCoy growled, although he was secretly pleased.

"Oh, I am sorry, Leonard. Ours was much more important."

"That's not what I meant--" McCoy protested.

"Let it rest, Bones. The guy is a hopeless romantic. You'll never change him."

"Not when it comes to Leonard, I will not," Spock agreed with a soft smile for McCoy and a softer touch on McCoy's hand.

"I think the doughnut's coming back up," Kirk said as he pretended to choke.

"Will you two please shut up for one minute? I can't hear the organ."

"That organ? Bones, you better get your hearing checked. That organ's loud enough to lift the roof right off that cathedral."

"Wow! Just look at those jewels! Look how they sparkle!"

"But they do not compare to the sparkle in your eyes, Leonard."

"Damn romantic Vulcan," McCoy muttered as he fought off a secret grin. "You're supposed to watching the wedding, not me."

"You watch what you wish to watch, Leonard, and I will watch what I think is more spectacular."

"Hey, Spock, wanna scoot those peanuts over here, if you two aren't gonna eat them? I don't think you'll have any time to, not with all of those calf eyes that you're shooting at each other."

"You have not romance in your soul, Kirk."

"I have a lot of romance, Bones. But right now I'm more interested in those peanuts."

"I believe that there is the King himself, Leonard."

"Can't be. I've got the king here with me."

"Leonard, you do flatter me so." But it was clear that Spock was pleased with McCoy's remark.

Oh, hell, it's catching, Kirk thought as he threw another handful of peanuts in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
